The Rise of Winter: Jelsa Fanfiction
by JustMyGeekySelf
Summary: The sequel to my very first fanfic! Jack and Elsa are stuck in Pitch's world. Getting out? Living? Seeing each other? Those are all important, but one must be the top priority. This is not a very good summary, but the story is way better, trust me. Contains AU, OOC and OC.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa's POV

**Welcome to "The Rise of Winter: Jelsa Fanfiction"! Enjoy! I don't own ROTG or Frozen.**

* * *

_I heard shrieks of terror. Were they my own? Someone cried, "I love you!" I saw a faint figure collapse to the ground while I was crying. Love. Him. Too. Much. Those words rang through my ears._

I woke up, like nothing happened. I knew I had dreamt of that very special guy I loved.

Anna. Who is Anna? That word jumped around my head. Kristoff. Man these people can never come up with names. These words echoed in my head leaving me in wonder. All I know is that I had opened the gates yesterday.

I climbed out of bed and went to my closet. I changed into my regular get up. I looked in the mirror. I looked specifically at my own eyes. The same drab blue. I don't know why, but I would like my eyes in an icy blue.

I walked to the door, pretending to waltz with my special man. I opened the door and nearly screamed. "Please don't scare me ever again!" I said as he chuckled.

"Well, you know me. I love you more than anything Elsa." I blushed.

"I know Louis."

* * *

**WHOA! Didn't see that coming! Please review! I will update a little less frequently. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's POV

**Hi again! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Busy. Anywho, I just wanna put this out there, and I usually don't swear, but I felt like my first fanfic was like crap. Like seriously. Okay that's not swearing, but I honestly don't feel like I put a lot of effort into it. But I know you'll love my sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

As I wake up, I'm tangled in a tree. I try to free myself. I end up face plant on the grass. No clue where I am. I see men happily greeting people by an entrance to what appeared as a kingdom. I decide to go in and see if I can find any accommodations. I don't think a tree really counts.

The man smiled warmly at me. "Hello lad. Welcome to the kingdom of Arendelle. If you are looking for accommodations, please take this map of Arendelle. Enjoy your stay!" I nodded and kept walking. I looked at the map. It looked like I was at the port. I had a flashback.

_I sat up and bump my head into a girl's head. We said ow at the same time. Her figure was slender and curved, but her appearance was blurry to me. _

I snap back to the present. I look at my reflection in the water by the port. My brown hair and bangs draped over my sparkling brown eyes. I was wearing capris and a cape. Apparently, I was wearing all brown today.

I continue strolling through the kingdom. I ruffled my hair in confusion as some teenage girls walked past me. They looked at me and I looked at them. They giggled and whispered something about being cute. Hmm. First impression: cute. Not bad for Jack.

I see a sign that says 'hotel' and decide to follow it. I followed a long twisty trail. Finally, I spot a tall building with two wings stretching out left and right. This place must be big. And sure enough, it was huge. People were bustling back and forth. Some were hanging up posters. Jack walked up to the lady at the front desk. "Um, excuse me?"

The lady looked up from her work and plastered a smile. "Hello! Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I'd like to stay here."

"Oh of course! How many days will you be staying?" Good question.

"Oh, um, I'm just passing through and I might stay for a couple days."

"What? You should at least stay here a week or two! There's the waltz at the palace in three days. You'll definitely love it."

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed longer. Ten days then?"

"Absolutely! Here are your keys to room… 293 on the left wing. Enjoy your stay," she said very in a cheery voice.

_These are going to be long days. _

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short… enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I wrote. I just didn't have the motivation to write. But more reviews will get me pumped up! Enjoy!**

* * *

The three long days till the waltz droned on. On the third day, Louis had an 'errand'.

"I have to check on my kingdom and parents, then run an errand." Elsa smiled sadly.

"Be safe. I love you!"

"Always forever my darling!" And he left surprisingly quick. "Alright staff, let us prepare for this evening! Hustle!" Elsa called.

Jack was throwing stones into the ocean. He looked at himself. Something lingered in the air. The familiar feel. He couldn't put his finger on it. He heard trumpets sound in the distance. _It must be time for the waltz. _He dressed in a brown vest with beige capris and a pair of sandals. It wasn't very formal, but it was all he could pull off. As he entered the palace, he marvelled at the splendid structure.

As he entered the ballroom, he had a flashback.

_Icy patterns lined the floor. Jack smirked at three people. One of them was the girl she bumped heads with. _

Jack looked around dazed. He spotted the queen standing there smiling. She wore her hair down in an aqua blue dress. It was quite simple. He recalled the slender figure. She looked just like the queen.

He walked up to the queen. He bowed and said "M'lady."  
She giggled a little. "Please, no need for fancy greetings. I haven't seen you around here. Visitor I suppose?"

"Yeah, travelling is fun. Lonely sometimes… would you care to dance Queen…"

"Elsa. Yes, I would be honoured." Jack held out his arm and she linked hers with his. It was a slow, romantic song. Elsa blushed. "I don't know how to dance, let alone waltz." Jack grinned wide.

"I'll teach you. Put your arm on my shoulder. Take my hand. And follow my feet," he said as Elsa looked at his feet.

She got the rhythm and eventually didn't have to look at his feet. She looked into his eyes. Elsa's were turning an icy dark blue, while Jack's eyes were blueish brown.

They looked away from each other, embarrassed. Elsa turned a little pink.

The two danced their heart's content out, until the clock rang ten. Everyone filed out of the ballroom. Jack was about to leave, until someone pulled his arm. He turned around to find Elsa. She was smiling at him.

"Thank you Jack, for that great night! I hope to see you soon!" She waved and he waved back. _Hopefully I will. _

* * *

**Sorry if my chapters are always so short. Hopefully, I can post another chapter today! **


End file.
